REGALO
by Lily Tendo89
Summary: Nodoka Saotome no se siente satisfecha después de la boda fallida de su hijo, pero ella tiene un regalo muy valioso que podría cambiar las cosas, pero si Genma se entera habrá problemas, ¿En qué líos meterá el panda a Ranma ésta vez?
1. Un Regalo Especial

**REGALO**

 **DE LILY TENDO 89**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde la boda fallida de la pareja más célebre de Nerima, y al parecer todos lo habían tomado particularmente bien, todos lo habían superado o _casi_ todos… excepto por la mujer que tenía la ilusión de ver a su hijo felizmente casado con la mujer que ama, Nodoka Saotome.

Volver a ver a su hijo, aun descubriéndolo en una forma femenina tan peculiar hizo que el corazón de Nodoka Saotome renaciera una vez más, sobre todo al descubrir que su hijo amaba a cierta artista marcial de cabellos negros casi azulados, a quien no dudó en aceptarla como una hija, su familia se hacía más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado al volver.

La relación de la mujer con su nuera era de lo más especial, pero también descubrió que era algo muy peligroso, no por nada destruyeron su casa ciertas jovencitas, al creer que se le estaba entregando un anillo de matrimonio, quienes además osaron interrumpir la boda de su hijo, con bombas y un sinfín de atrocidades.

Mientras todos se concentraban en continuar con sus vidas de la manera más natural posible, Nodoka Saotome veía cada sueño que iba construyendo deshaciéndose nuevamente, perdió su casa, su hijo no definía sus sentimientos (lo cual no lo hacía muy varonil a su vista), pero ella SABÍA que su hijo amaba a la joven de cabellos oscuros y figura delgada, ella SABÍA que la joven lo amaba a él, lo descubrió en uno de esos momentos más inesperados, al ver la decepción de ambos al descubrir que su regalo no era más que un pastillero, en lugar de un anillo de compromiso, ¿cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta de la confusión que causaría?, ¿cómo un detalle así le traería más problemas? Pero ella tenía un plan, y ésta vez no fallaría…

Era domingo por lo que las cosas en la casa Tendo estaban de lo más comunes, Kasumi preparaba el desayuno junto a su tía, Akane salió a hacer su ruta de trote como todos los días, 5 millas cuando menos, Soun Tendo leía el periódico, Nabiki hacía cosas que sólo ella y su mente maquiavélica podían entender y en el jardín central combatían en una lucha sinsentido un Panda y una chica pelirroja

-Viejo deja de decir estupideces- Musitó la pelirroja

Sacando un cartel el panda respondía – _No es mentira, yo lo oí_ -

-Que te calles-

- _No es mi culpa, tú lo dijiste_ -

-Que yo no dije nada-

- _Ya es hora de que lo aceptes, hablabas dormido-_

-Te mataré si lo dices-

- _Decías Akane, no me dejes sólo_ -

- _Akane, te amo_ -

¿Cómo lograba escribir tan rápido? Nadie lo sabe, el punto es que siempre decía las cosas más ciertas pero inoportunas, que lograban sacar lo peor en su hijo, la vergüenza combinada con una pizca de bochorno y un gran tumulto de furia.

Lo que nadie, o a su vez, todos entendían (a excepción de Ranma Saotome) es que el evento en Jusendo, dónde estuvo a punto de perder a Akane lo atormentaba en lo más profundo, cosa que sus padres no tardaron en comprender, al escucharlo hablar en sueños en distintas ocasiones.

El joven (por el momento chica) se abalanzaba sobre el panda con lo mejor de su arte marcial, patadas, técnicas, más allá de lo que un simple entrenamiento debería demostrar; de un puñetazo la chica arrojó al panda al interior de la casa, donde se encontraba el kotatsu, partiéndolo a la mitad como por enésima ocasión.

Justo al aterrizar el panda recorrió con su vista un largo kimono desde los pies, recorriendo unas amplias y conocidas caderas, hombros hermosos, hasta topar con una mirada fiera que lo calmaba y a la vez lo hacía tener el peor de los miedos, peor que un niño recién atrapado en una travesura, era la mirada de su esposa, quien no se veía muy contenta por el comportamiento de su esposo y su primogénito.

Con el porte que solo una descendiente de Geishas y una línea de samuráis lo puede hacer, sólo volteó su cuerpo y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

-Espero que pronto estén listos para el desayuno- e ignorando a su esposo dirigió su mirada a su hijo empapado, con un cuerpo femenino que dejaba mostrar todos sus atributos.

-Ranma, espero que en el desayuno estés más presentable, y después de eso tendremos una charla en nuestra habitación-

El joven sudó frío, entendía que a su mamá le molestaba esa falta de delicadeza, pero tampoco pensaba que hubiera sido para tanto ¿o sí?, sólo se limitó a responder –Sí, mamá- Volteando a ver su pies, rascándose la nuca, imaginando lo peor de esa charla que le esperaba después del desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio, bueno, eso parecía hasta que Kasumi con esa amabilidad y ternura particular preguntó – ¿Y que fue todo ese alboroto en la mañana?, sonaban muy entusiasmados esta vez en su pelea tío-

Ranma casi se ahoga con el arroz que comía, lo pasó por su garganta tragando como si fuera un sorbo de agua y se río muy nervioso, tratando interrumpir cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de su mal atinado padre.

-Nada, es sólo que apostamos que el que ganara comería el último plato de arroz- riéndose nerviosa y falsamente.

-Eso no es cier gob gob gob- Genma Saotome no terminó de hablar cuando Ranma, dio de tragar al hombre, más bien intentándolo ahogar con un tazón lleno de arroz, haciendo a su padre tan feliz que olvidó todo el asunto.

-Claro él ganó- dijo Ranma rascándose la nuca.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron sorprendidos, y no menos incrédulos, no sólo Ranma le daba de comer la última porción a su padre, sino que también aceptaba su derrota, algo seguro no andaba bien, pero no dudaron en seguir disfrutando esa paz tan sospechosa, terminando su desayuno armoniosamente.

Terminó el desayuno sin más pormenores, Nodoka subió a su habitación y Ranma entendía que era el momento de afrontar a su madre, _sabía_ que le llamaría la atención por la pelea con su padre y le daría uno de esos sermones sobre el honor, la virilidad y el control de un artista marcial.

Al entrar a la habitación el silencio era abrumador, pero se adentró a paso firme, dispuesto a afrontar la desilusión de su madre una vez más.

Para su sorpresa su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa, esas cálidas que derriten al más frío de los hombres, diciendo –Pasa hijo, tenemos que hablar-

Él no respondió, no entendía, creía que su mamá estaba molesta, ¿entonces por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta ternura?, sólo se limitó a sentarse a su lado, para ser el gran bocaza Ranma Saotome, esta ocasión estaba sin palabras.

-Hijo, sé por qué peleabas con tu papá esta mañana- Al joven sólo se le abrieron los ojos como dos canicas en sorpresa –Yo también he escuchado, sé que te preocupas aún por Akane en tus sueños-

-Mamá yo…- El artista marcial no pudo articular respuesta alguna, definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba, por lo que la matriarca continuó…

-Aunque no lo quieras reconocer aun entiendo tus sentimientos, soy tu madre, a pesar de pasar tantos años alejados puedo reconocer los sentimientos de mi hijo cuando lo veo a los ojos-

Pero ni siquiera el mismo Ranma entendía a qué se refería, o talvez no lo quería reconocer, ¿A qué hijo le gusta que su madre desnude su alma mejor que a uno mismo? aunque siempre tengan la razón.

-No tienes que decirme nada, sólo quiero que tengas algo, para el momento en el que estés listo, es muy valioso en mi familia, no solo en lo material, si no en lo que representa esto en la familia-

Ranma mantenía una cara de confusión, cuando observó que su mamá sacó algo de entre su cabello, era dorado, un poco opaco pero no menos hermoso, tenía grabado de ramas y unas incrustaciones de cristal azul que formaban una flor de nobilis, era lo más delicado y a su vez imponente que veía a su madre portar jamás (y eso es decir mucho de una mujer que anda por la vida cargando una katana).

Era un kanzashi de lo más peculiar, se veía viejo y hermoso, de esas cosas que sólo podían considerarse bellezas añejas.

-Era de mi tatarabuela, tiene más de 100 años en la familia, no tiene mucho valor, pero sí puede llegar a ser muy preciado, ya que está bañado en oro y sus piedras son muy preciosas, quiero que la conserves hasta que encuentres a la mujer con la que quieras compartir tu vida.-

-Mamá, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mis sueños- dijo Ranma habiendo salido de su estado de shock.

-Necesitas encontrar paz hijo, pero no podrás hacerlo hasta que hayas dominado bien tu corazón, un artista marcial no lo hace sólo la fuerza de sus golpes, mucho tiene que ver con el dominio de su corazón, tu amas a Akane, pero hasta que lo aceptes no encontrarás esa paz, si te doy algo tan especial es como una prueba de mi confianza, yo sé el valor que tienes en ti y no tardarás en encontrarlo, hasta entonces consérvalo, para recodártelo, y cuando estés listo se lo darás, pero no tardes tanto como para que un montón de chicas destruyan esta casa- terminó diciendo guiñándole un ojo.

El estado de Ranma pasó de helado, al de un hombre en estado de ebullición, las palabras de su madre resonaron no sólo en su cabeza, si no en su corazón, sus sentimientos ocultos, su valor, carajo, no se equivocó al pensar en el sermón de la virilidad, pero de qué manera ésta vez… también de su casa destruida ¿por qué no se preocupó de eso antes? tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que pudo responder y sólo se limitó a salirse por la tangente.

-Creí que no conservabas muchas cosas de tu pasado, ¿cómo hiciste para conservarlo, para que papá no te lo robara y lo vendiera por ahí?-

-Siempre lo he usado para sujetar mi cabello, él no nota los detalles, está demasiado ocupado buscando cosas grandes como para ver el valor en algo tan pequeño, aunque no lo parezca, puede valer hasta cien mil yenes. –

Ranma se admiró de que le obsequiaran algo tan valioso para la familia de su madre, ¿cómo es que confiaba en él aún después de lo que ha pasado? ¿Tan importante es Akane para ella? sin duda lo era para él, una y mil veces, ella era lo más importante.

-Gracias mamá, prometo cuidarlo mucho, y… pensaré en lo que me dijiste también, lo prometo-

Nodoka no necesitó más, lo envolvió en un cálido pero breve abrazo, no era muy femenino que la esposa de un artista marcial se pusiera llorar frente a su hijo.

Genma Saotome se consideraba a sí mismo el artista marcial más honorable que pudiera existir, tenía una esposa fiel, leal, amable, atenta y sometida de la que podía sentirse orgulloso, un hijo que a pesar de ser un completo ingrato, se congratulaba a sí mismo de su genialidad a la hora de repartir golpes en un combate marcial, lo llevó a los rincones más remotos del Japón en un arduo pero fructífero entrenamiento, pasaron fríos, hambre, sed, sudor, dolor, pero de todo eso ÉL lo sacó adelante, sí, sin duda era el mejor esposo, padre y artista marcial de todos, deberían hacerle un monumento.

Nada importaba que hubiera tenido que robar, mentir, vender a su propio hijo por comida y volverlo a robar, porque debía hacer honor a su escuela del Todo Vale, para conseguir sus intenciones tan _nobles_. Cuando veía una oportunidad de tomar algo de valor lo hacía, claro todo lo hacía por su familia, de eso no había la menor duda, y cuando por curiosidad escuchó a esposa e hijo hablar de un objeto que valía al menos cien mil yenes, se sintió muy ofendido por no formar parte de la conversación familiar.

Claro, había escuchado algo sobre un regalo viejo, algo de una tatarabuela y del valor, pero esas no son cosas de hombres, el _deber_ de un artista marcial era aprovechar las oportunidades para hacer cosas grandes, sí, ahora Genma Saotome tenía un gran plan, esta vez sorprendería a su esposa y a su hijo.

Continuará…


	2. Hurto

**REGALO**

 **PARTE 2**

 **DE LILY TENDO 89**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

3 días después de que su mamá le hubiera dado el kanzashi tan preciado para su familia, Ranma se sentía aún más agobiado que antes, lejos de sentirse tranquilo, su mente no dejaba de dar mil vueltas.

Afortunadamente sus sueños habían cambiado, ya no soñaba con esa fatídica tarde en Jusendo, ahora sólo se concentraba en decidir qué haría con el objeto, cómo le haría para que no llegara a las manos de su papá, y lo más importante, ¿se lo daría a Akane algún día? Su madre creía que tenía el valor para hacerlo, no podía defraudarla, pero ¿cómo?

Una de las cosas más importantes era que sus otras "prometidas" jamás se enteraran, no quería otra casa destruida por un mal entendido, aunque esta vez no lo fuera. Eso incluía que su cuñada Nabiki tampoco supiera de su existencia y su valor, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa por unos cuantos yenes y no dudaría en compartir la información por una módica cantidad.

Por otro lado estaba su padre, el hombre más avaro que jamás había conocido, no confiaría en él ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, mucho menos le confiaría algo que su madre había conservado lejos de él con tanto esmero.

Hasta ese momento Ranma lo cargaba consigo en su bolsillo, la primera noche quelo tuvo sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho al dormir _… durmió con su playera china favorita con tal de no sacarla de su bolsillo frontal, y sintió ciertos cosquilleos como si alguien tratara de sacarlo de ahí, movió agitado una mano como si ahuyentara un mosquito_ … aunque eso era imposible, nadie más sabía de su existencia, era algo que solo había compartido con su madre, al menos eso creía.

Aun así no se podía confiar, buscaría un lugar adecuado para ocultarlo hasta que llegara su momento de pasar a la futura Señora Saotome. Lo colocó en una pequeña caja que enterró debajo del dojo Tendo, sitio que le había servido para espiar a su prometida en ciertas ocasiones, nunca más había estado alguien allí, bueno alguna vez se topó a Gosunkugi, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, era el sitio perfecto.

Poco sabia él que alguien lo venía acechando por varios días, un panda estaba tras su rastro, y ese miércoles en la mañana lo vio salir de debajo del dojo.

Era hora de ir a la escuela, entró a asearse un poco y un poco antes de salir de casa un panda salió a su encuentro, sacó un cartel solo para decirle…

 _ **-**_ **Que tengas buen día hijo…** __

-Sí, lo que digas viejo- Digo agriamente el joven.

 **-Eres un ingrato**

-Tengo que irme adiós- Ranma salió corriendo ya que como de costumbre se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

El panda sacó un nuevo letrero, que evidentemente el joven no se percataría de su contenido, pero seguro que era importante.

- **Seguro para alguien será un buen día…**

Lo dijo mientras su figura de panda ocultaba un aura de maldad y felicidad sin igual.

-Vaya el viejo sí que andaba extraño- Pensaba el joven mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a su prometida que le llevaba una considerable delantera en el camino, su padre jamás era así de amable con él, pero su prisa no le permitió pensar que era algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

Sonó la campana de la escuela y Ranma justo alcanzó a entrar a su salón, no sin antes sentir la mirada de furia de cierta chica de cabellos cortos, vaya… y le habían deseado que tuviera un buen día.

En la hora del receso Akane se encontraba comiendo con sus amigas, Ranma siendo incapaz de seguir soportando su rechazo se acercó a ellas.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué comen?

-Vaya tú sólo piensas en comida- le respondió su prometida sin ninguna amabilidad.

-¿Qué? claro que no, también pienso en artes marciales, comida, molestar a Ryoga, comida, molestarte a ti, comida…

-Ya quedó claro- interrumpió la chica

-¿Y ahora por qué estás tan enojada?

-Yo no estoy enojada

-Sí que lo estás

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!

-Sí claro…

Notando la situación tan incómoda y acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones su fiel amiga Yuka no pude hacer otra cosa más que intervenir…

-Está molesta porque no le regalaste nada… que mal prometido eres.

-Regalarle, ¿y por qué había de regalarle algo a alguien tan fea?

-Pues porque eres su prometido, y además ella te dio un chocolate en San Valentín, tú le debías regalar algo por ser White Day ayer.

-Yuka cállate, no es importante, al menos no lo es para él.- Respondió Akane y se podía notar la decepción en su voz.

Ranma sudó frío, jamás fue bueno con las chicas, mucho menos con los detalles sobre ellas, lo que era importante, jamás lo entendería, pero el White Day era una tradición japonesa por excelencia, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Estaba tan distraído con el obsequio de su mamá que olvidó por completo sobre darle algo a Akane, ¿tendría su mamá un plan oculto? al dárselo 2 días antes de ese día especial, ahora no lo sabría… a menos que…

-Akane ven- la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de saltos a un árbol, ese que fue cómplice de su primer abrazo cuando Ranma combatía con Ryoga.

-Suéltame, eres un bobo- le dijo manoteando la joven

-Te quieres calmar, solo necesito hablar-

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, desconsiderado-

-Hay algo que debes saber- respiró hondo, tomando todo el valor que era capaz de conseguir, y continuó- verás, sí tengo algo, pero me apena dártelo, es de mi mamá…

No terminó de hablar cuando Akane lo interrumpió –No me digas, otro pastillero- con cierta frustración en su voz

-No, ésta vez es diferente, además no seas tan desagradecida, marimacho-

-Si vas a estarme insultando mejor me voy- pero antes de que saltara para bajar del árbol Ranma la tomó de la cintura.

Ella se congeló, los brazos del artista marcial en su cintura la hacían perder toda cordura, concentración, coordinación, no podía hacer más que quedarse a terminar de escuchar, con los ojos abiertos llenos de esperanza.

Recobrando el valor que la confianza de su madre le contagiaba comenzó a hablar nuevamente, sin soltar el agarre en su cintura por miedo a que intentara escapar -Esto es especial, mi mamá lo ha tenido por años, estuvo en su familia por cien años, es pequeño, pero creo que te encantará, lamento no dártelo antes, la verdad estaba muy nervioso, y no quiero que vuelva a ocasionar destrozos en tu casa, como pasó con la mía.-

-Vaya debe ser muy especial, no que el pastillero no lo fuera, los detalles de tu madre son muy especiales-

-Lo es, lo traje conmigo durante día, pero temía que no lo aceptaras, o que habría un mal entendido-

-Bromeas, cualquier cosa que me des me encantará, digo cualquier regalo de la tía Nodoka- Sonrió nerviosa y completamente apenada. -Bueno y ¿dónde está?-

-Verás, he ahí el asunto, lo oculté, temía que papá o Nabiki se enteraran, lo enterré debajo del dojo para ocultarlo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así? ¿No crees que…?- Akane no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando su rostro reflejo un asombro temible.

-Ranma, hoy antes de salir vi a tu papá en su forma de panda, iba al dojo con una pala, en cuanto me vio sacó un letrero

 **-Vaya creo que me perdí, iré a reparar una puerta**

-Y volvió a entrar a la casa en cuanto me vio, creí verlo particularmente feliz, ¿no creerás que…?

La respiración de Ranma se agitó, no quería imaginar lo peor, pero nada menos se podría esperar de su padre, ¿cómo fue tan tonto para dejarse espiar?, tenía que regresar inmediatamente.

-Lo siento debo irme- Ranma se fue sólo, dejando Akane a terminar las clases y además bajar del árbol sola, no podía con la decepción de que Akane y su madre supieran que perdió su precioso kanzashi familiar.

Mientras Ranma corría a su casa las palabras de sus madres resonaban en su mente como relámpagos, sobre un detalle que llevaba en la familia por años, sobre el valor que sabía que tendría al dárselo a la mujer que ama, su confianza, esa era lo que más valoraba, y ahora le había fallado, otra vez no era el hombre que esperaba, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en caso de ser ciertos sus temores.

Llegó al dojo y no dudo en ir corriendo a la parte inferior, para confirmar sus sospechas "alguien" había estado hurgando ahí, para su sorpresa notó cientos de pozos, seguramente el viejo la tuvo difícil para encontrarlo, al menos estaba oculto con meticulosidad, pensaba si eso le daba tiempo suficiente para recuperar su regalo antes de que su padre hiciera lo que ya sabía que haría.

Pensó por un momento, intentando dominar sus emociones dio un respiro profundo, y se dispuso a pensar dónde podría llevar su padre aquel objeto para que conseguir algunas monedas por él, claro cien mil yenes no eran nada despreciables… pensó, pensó, pensó -¡Claro! con el viejo Tokugawa!

Sin duda la casa de nombre "Shichi" era la más popular de todo Japón y en Nerima había un pequeño local dirigido por un hombre de baja estatura, bigote gris, y figura delgada que emitía cierta simpatía con su semblante, pero no era para dejarse engañar, no era más que un usurero que hacía la vida aprovechándose de las personas tan desesperadas como para despojarse de objetos muy valiosos por unas cuantas monedas.

Ese día transcurría sin muchas novedades, a diferencia del día anterior, en el que muchos jóvenes buscaban cosas lindas para alguna dama intentando conquistarla, todo era tranquilo hasta que alguien llegó a su local, y vaya que era "alguien" especial, era un panda que cargaba un letrero.

 **-Vengo a vender un objeto-**

El hombre no mostró señal alguna, sólo le indicó con el dedo un cartel que tenía a su espalda: "NO SE VENDE A PANDAS… NI A NIJNJAS".

Eso sí que no era buena publicidad, ¿cuántos pandas andan por ahí vendiendo objetos?, en fin… el panda mostró nuevamente su cartel…

 **-Soy un hombre**

Nuevamente el viejo Tokugawa señalaba su cartel, las letras chiquitas decían: "AUNQUE FINJAN SER HOMRBES"-Esto sí que era extraño, pensó el Panda.

 **-¿Tiene una tetera?**

El hombre extrañado le entregó una tetera que el panda usó para verterse agua encima, frente a sus ojos ese panda se convirtió en un hombre gordo, calvo, con grandes gafas y una pañoleta en la cabeza…

-Vaya- De no haber pronunciado palabras eso sí que lo había sorprendido, definitivamente debía modificar ciertas reglas en su cartel.

Sin importar la sorpresa del hombre Genma Saotome comenzó a mostrar sus intenciones. –Vengo a vender este kanzashi, verá ha permanecido en mi familia por años, pero mi casa acaba de ser derrumbada, estamos desesperados, ayúdenos por favor- mientras lloraba con ferocidad, era casi creíble.

El objeto parecía opaco y viejo, pero no menos valioso, el hombre sabía que podía ganar algo de dinero por él, así que empezó la batalla de las casas de empeño.

-Le doy cincuenta mil-

-¿Qué? eso vale al menos cien mil.

-Sí, pero la casa debe tener alguna garantía de ganancia, cincuenta mil-

Como todo artista marcial, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil –setenta y cinco mil-

-Sesenta mil y se lleva un cupón de tallarines gratis-

- _Soy todo un suertudo_ pensó _, un genio, un maestro en el arte de la negociación_ , -¡LO TOMO!-

- _Funciona cada vez-_ pensó el viejo más tacaño que su contrincante.

Hicieron el papeleo correspondiente, el artista marcial de amplios lentes contaba un fajo de billetes y guardaba un cupón para cierto restaurante chino de la zona.

Estaba a punto de salir del local cuando entró a la puerta alguien conocido para él, un joven de trenza, camisa china roja, que emanaba un aura de batalla descomunal.

Continuará…

 _Gracias a los que han leído la historia… les aseguro que lo mejor está por venir :D_


	3. Confrontación

**REGALO**

 **PARTE 3**

 **DE LILY TENDO 89**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

Las mañanas para la señora Nodoka eran de lo más emocionantes, por muchos años había estado sola, a pesar de tener el más arduo entrenamiento como esposa y ama de casa ejemplar, nunca hubo a quién mostrarle sus virtudes y destrezas en el arte de dirigir un hogar, alguien que elogiara la comida que preparaba, o compartiera con ella una taza de té viendo un atardecer.

Atender tanto a su propia familia como a los Tendo, además de contar con la ayuda de la mayor de las chicas era más de lo que podía pedir, ya no existían los desayunos aburridos o silenciosos, ya no gozaba de tazas de té en soledad, si había algo de lo que podía agradecerle a su esposo después de arrebatarle lo más preciado para ella, era que al encontrarlo nuevamente se lo recompensaba con creces. Pero también había ocasiones en que ese hombre se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, aún más inmaduro que su hijo, pero a pesar de ser la esposa _perfecta_ algo dentro de su ser le indicaba que no debía confiar en su esposo, que siempre tenía una artimaña entre las manos.

Cuando decidió regalarle el kanzashi a su hijo lo hizo con todo el corazón, deseaba que su hijo por fin pudiera declarar sus sentimientos, como solo un verdadero hombre se atrevería a hacer, y estaba segura, ella haría que Ranma lo entregase y pronto.

Cada fibra de su ser le reclamaba por haber sido tan ingenuo, no se podía confiar en su papá jamás, y cuando abrió la puerta de ese local no pudo más que enfurecerse, arder como si él mismo fuera un volcán en erupción, ¿cómo podía ser tan bajo, tan sin vergüenza, tan ruin?, gritó a todo pulmón…

-Devuélvelo- Empuñando las manos con una fuerza impresionante, listo para obtener a golpes su regalo de vuelta.

-Pero si no sé de qué hablas hijo- Sonrío de manera desvergonzada Genma.

-No te hagas el listo papá, sé que lo robaste, y lo obtendré de vuelta, quiero el kanzashi de mamá ¡AHORA!-

\- Verás eso no será posible- añadió sin ningún sentido de culpa, -este buen hombre ha ofrecido una módica cantidad por él de muy buena fe, no lo entiendes, es por ti y por tu madre que lo hago-

-Déjate de estupideces, sólo devuelve el dinero al hombre y entrégamelo- comentó Ranma cruzando los brazos con mucho orgullo, indispuesto a escuchar las excusas de su padre.

El vendedor de sombrero rojo y bigote gris al ver la trifulca y al notar que ese muchacho estaba muy molesto, arriesgando la integridad de su tienda, no tuvo opción más que intervenir –Lo siento muchacho, pero la peineta ahora me pertenece, y no puedo hacer nada más que vendértela-

-Vendermela, pero esa peineta le pertenece a mi mamá, usted no debería tomar cosas de viejos tacaños como éste- Lo dijo mientras jalaba a Genma de sus ropas, que se había intentado escabullir mientras el anciano hablaba con Ranma.

-Eres el hijo más ingrato que existe, no ves que lo hice por ti y tu madre- Se retiró del agarre de Ranma y empezó un discurso propio de un político en campaña, intentando convencer a su hijo de sus acciones hasta llegar a las lágrimas -yo sólo quería obtener algo de dinero para comenzar a reparar nuestra casa, sólo lo hice por ustedes- y siguió llorando, mientras Ranma le tiraba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que voy a creer tus boberías?- comentó su hijo.

El hombre sólo los observaba con cierta indiferencia mientras valoraba un reloj, pero de algo estaba seguro, las reglas eran claras, nada de devoluciones, el kanzashi era suyo y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Tengo un plan hijo, es una inversión, con eso pronto volveremos a casa-

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál ese genial plan?-

-Por su puesto invertirlo, tengo un truco con el que no puedo más que multiplicar por diez esa cantidad, se lo apostaré al Rey del Poker-

-¡Eres un imbécil, sólo a ti se te ocurrirían esas idioteces, devuelve el dinero, tengo que recuperar el regalo!- Dijo Ranma mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre, repartiendo un montón de golpes y puñetazos, de la perspectiva del viejo Tokugawa solo podía observar una bola de tierra que repartía golpes de brazos y piernas.

Haciendo una llave de Judo Ranma sujetó a su padre de los brazos, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, manteniendo sus piernas apretadas con las suyas pudo someter a su padre –Dame el dinero, voy a recuperarlo-

-Jamás me rendiré- Genma logró soltarse del agarre de Ranma y volvieron a repartir puñetazos formando una bola de tierra, hasta que Ranma vio en la tienda una cuerda, repitió la llave pero además logró amarrar a su padre de brazos y piernas, buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar sesenta mil yenes y un papel envuelto del cual no tenía tiempo de preocuparse.

-Tenga quiero comprar el kanzashi- Golpeó agitado el mostrador con sesenta mil yenes, respirando aún con dificultad debido a la pelea que acaba de tener con su padre.

El comerciante lo miró con cierta admiración, pero levantando una ceja con astucia le dijo –Oh eso no, el kanzashi vale cien mil yenes- y puso una sonrisa inocente.

-¿pero qué?- una gota de sudor corrió por su frente- Pero esto es todo lo que traía el viejo- definitivamente no sabía si debía estar confundido, preocupado o todo al mismo tiempo.

El señor sólo señaló a uno de sus carteles tan ilustrativos: ¡NO HABLO ESPAÑOL!

-¿Qué demonios? ¿No hablas o es que ahora no te conviene hablar? Ranma tomó al hombre de su camisa jalando bruscamente, hasta que una persona más entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días- Dijo una mujer hermosa, de semblante firme y delicado y a la vez.

-Nodoka, no le creas nada, el muchacho lo hizo, soy inocente- gritaba el hombre que estaba tirado en un rincón completamente amarrado de pies y manos, mientras lagrimas falsas corrían por sus ojos.

-Tú cállate viejo- contestó el muchacho

La mujer sólo le dirigió una mirada fría a su esposo, de esas que solo entre parejas saben compartir, una que significa "en la casa hablábamos, o, estás frito", Genma no hizo más que callarse y hacerse bolita, cómo quisiera que le cayera agua fría encima y convertirse en un feliz, inocente y noble panda en ese momento.

-Mamá, yo...- Ranma intentaba darle explicaciones a su madre, sus nervios no le permitieron seguir hablando, temía la decepción de su madre por haber fallado a una de sus promesas.

-No necesitas explicármelo hijo, entiendo lo que pasó, ahora resolvamos este asunto- Dijo la mujer con un tono demasiado tranquilo para ser real.

Con mirada reacia y mucha determinación se dirigió al comerciante, y comenzó la discusión, otra vez.

-¿Cuánto pide por el kanzashi?-

-Cien mil yenes- dijo con seguridad el hombre

-Pero usted le dio a mi marido sólo sesenta mil yenes, es un interés muy alto-

-A pero no sólo fue eso, también aceptó una oferta maravillosa, soy tan bondadoso, no la pudo rechazar- comentó el hombre sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de su generosidad.

-Vaya ya me imagino que tipo de oferta será- comentó Ranma con sarcástica credulidad poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca.

-Un cupón para comer tallarines en un restaurante cercano-

Gotas de sudor cayeron por las frentes de la señora y el joven Saotome en sorpresa, aunque nada más se debía esperar del _jefe_ de la familia.

-Ya veo, entonces resolvamos este asunto, yo le daré sesenta y tres mil yenes, sólo por las molestias causadas y USTED me devolverá MI kanzashi- comentó la mujer

-Eso es imposible señora, pero soy justo, aceptaré ochenta mil yenes- dijo el hombre, con seguridad aun creyendo que tenía la situación bajo control.

Pero Nodoka no era una mujer que se dejara engañar, una mujer que había pasado tanto tiempo sola podía lidiar con estas situaciones y más, se aclaró la garganta, dio un paso firme, acerco su rostro al comerciante, muy cerca, al grado que lo hizo sentir incómodo y le dijo –Aceptará mis sesenta y tres mi yenes o si no me veré obligada a compartir con el ayuntamiento sobre sus intereses excesivos, creo que les agradará cobrar una buena multa por la evasión a impuestos, así que esto es lo que va pasar me dará mi kanzashi para que mi hijo se lo pueda dar a SU prometida, para que se puedan casar, puedan tener hijos y que todos volvamos a estar felices como siempre!- Nodoka sí que era muy pasional y soñadora en ocasiones, no se dio cuenta que mientras le reclamaba al hombre estaba desenfundado una katana que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Mamá pero que cosas dices- Ranma movía los brazos en negación pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le había sentado muy bien el rumbo de esas conversación, se puso demasiado nervioso.

Para el comerciante las cosas no pintaban mejores, una mujer furiosa con una katana, un hombre que primero era un panda, un muchacho mal humorado, una posible multa, impuestos, impuestos, ¡IMPUESTOS! Definitivamente el objeto no valía tantos problemas, así que rendido por primera vez, aceptó la oferta del _cliente_.

Con cara de derrota por parte del comerciante, una de felicidad por parte de Nodoka, lagrimas incontenibles de Genma y una de orgullo de Ranma, el hombre aceptó sesenta y tres mil yenes de parte de la mujer y devolvió el artículo a la dama, sin duda era algo peliculiar de lo que costaba alejarse, pero… había otras cosas más importantes, como su vida y su dinero por ejemplo.

Nodoka hizo una reverencia, seguida por su hijo, mostrando sus modales ante todo, y con la finura de una Geisha se agachó a recoger el cordón que ataba a su padre, pero en lugar de desamarrarlo sólo tiró de él, arrastrando al hombre por el suelo.

Ranma la miró asombrado, pero por supuesto que no tenía intenciones de interceder por el hombre que había robado SU regalo, se lo tenía bien merecido qué más da, hasta que vio algo tirado en el suelo, era un papel doblado que estaba debajo de Genma, lo levantó y leyó.

-Mira mamá el cupón para comer tallarines-

-Que bien hijo, con toda esta situación me dio mucha hambre, ¿por qué no vamos? dándole una sonrisa cálida, como si fuera un día cualquiera en casa.

Genma a pesar de su vergüenza no podía objetarse mucho, al menos podría comer esos tallarines con su familia, era lo que más le importaba, al menos eso se quería creer.

En el restaurante…

Estaban una mujer y un joven muy apuesto sentados en una mesa de un pequeño restaurante comiendo unos deliciosos tallarines, teniendo una conversación un tanto peculiar.

-Fue divertido, ¿no crees hijo?- La mujer se sentía orgullosa de haber resuelto el problema, como toda esposa de un artista marcial que recién acababa de ganar la peor de las batallas.

-No lo llamaría precisamente divertido, lo siento mamá- contestó su hijo-

-No te preocupes hijo, no fue tu culpa, pero la próxima vez no tardes mucho en regalárselo a, bueno tú sabes- regalándole una sonrisa.

Ranma se puso exageradamente nervioso, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón, por eso fue que el kanzashi estuvo a punto de ser vendido, además no era que no quisiera dárselo a Akane, sólo no sabía por dónde empezar.

Cambiando el tema de la conversación para ocultar su nerviosismo añadió –Ese vendedor sí que era difícil, hasta decirme que no hablaba español, cretino-

-Esas cosas pasan, cuando estás sola tanto tiempo debes saber manejar a tipos como ese que quieren abusar de la necesidad de las personas- comentó la mujer con cierto tono de melancolía y orgullo.

-Me imagino que sí, lo manejaste demasiado bien, creo que el viejo soñará con tu katana y los impuestos por un largo rato- Los dos rieron de toda la situación, sin duda la aventura con su madre por recuperar su regalo resultó mejor de lo que se imaginaba, había sido un buen día después de todo.

Afuera del restaurante un panda amarrado a un poste lloraba amargamente, al ver a una mujer y un joven riendo a carcajadas mientras comían tallarines, definitivamente no había sido para nada un buen día.

FIN

Pues aquí termina, con cierta posibilidad de una continuación, si es que los lectores así lo desean…

Quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta porque este es mi primer fic, aún tengo muchas dudas, incertidumbres y cosas por pulir, pero definitivamente comprobé que me encanta escribir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y haya cumplido con el reto que el equipo de FANTASY FICTION STUDIOS puso, a quienes agradezco por su apoyo y motivación en éste reto.

La verdad no sé si mucha gente leerá mi historia, pero si lo hacen lo agradezco una y mil veces, para mí es algo muy especial y estoy dispuesta a recibir sugerencias, tomatazos, recomendaciones y prometo que a la próxima acomodaré mejor los párrafos, no sabía que el formato cambiaría mucho al publicar la historia.

Por cierto… sé que faltó la declaración de Ranma y que entregue el regalo, pero esa podría ser otra historia… quise respetar el tono humorístico y el sentido romántico de la historia al no revolver muchas situaciones… si gustan dejen sus opiniones

SALUDOS DE LILY TENDO 89 Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	4. Decisión

**REGALO**

 **PARTE 4**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

Akane se encontraba terminando de almorzar con sus amigas después del extraño encuentro con Ranma; ¿realmente le daría un regalo?, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Sayuri la interrumpió...

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Seguramente te dará ese regalo ya lo verás- Intentó animarla su amiga al verla en el estado que se encontraba, su rostro reflejaba duda, melancolía, tristeza y esperanza, todo al mismo tiempo, solo alguien como Akane podía demostrar tantos sentimientos en una mirada.

\- ¿Y quién quiere algo de ese bobo?- Respondió orgullosa a su amiga. –Mejor ya vámonos al salón, está por tocar la campana- Yuka y Sayuri solo asintieron pero se dirigieron unas miradas en complicidad, sabiendo que su amiga solo mentía.

A decir verdad no sólo mentía, esperaba ese regalo de Ranma, todo lo que fuera de él le causaba emoción y frustración al mismo tiempo pero con él no se podría estar seguro de nada, lo mejor era mejor era no esperarlo en absoluto _–¿Por qué habría de ilusionarme? Siempre ocurre algo, además si quisiera darme algo lo hubiera hecho ya, aunque también a veces puede ser tan lindo, como esa ocasión que buscó todo lo que yo quería en navidad_ Ranma _-_ dijo ese último pensamiento en voz alta, con una voz angelical, llena de amor e ilusión.

-Vaya paresde que algubien está soñando desgpierta, bienvenida de vuelta señorita Tendo- pronunció la maestra Hinako que comía un emparedado, mientras el resto de la clase le dedicaba algunas risas con un poco de burla y ternura.

Akane se puso de mil colores, estaba apenada y a la vez molesta consigo misma ¿cómo se le escapó decir su nombre enfrente a la clase de esa manera? y sólo pronunció -… ¡está con su mamá! Que Ran-ma s,se fue con su mamá-, dijo mientras enredaba los dedos nerviosa.

-Vaya ese Saotome, como siempre evadiendo sus responsabilidades, volvamos a la clase chicos-

El resto de la clase seguía riéndose sobre la situación de Akane, y esta recargó su frente al escritorio. _–Este día no podía ir peor-_ pensaba esperando que las clases se terminaran pronto.

.

.

Ella había salido temprano de la escuela con sus amigas, ya que el maestro de la última clase se ausentó por una fiebre muy alta. Ese tipo de cosas que afectaban a algunos bien podrían usarse para el beneficio de otros, pensaba Nabiki que se encontraba comiendo en un pequeño restaurante chino, y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían un joven y su madre, sobre un regalo que habrían de darle a la prometida del chico… _-Vaya cuñadito, así que le darás a Akane algo muy valioso y te lo tenías muy bien guardado, veamos por cuánto tiempo-_ maquinó en sus adentros una chica de melena corta, con semblante frío y aterrador. Sus amigas sonreían y platicaban sobre cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, ella sólo sonreía importándole lo más mínimo la conversación.

.

.

A unos metros del restaurante se encontraban una mujer y un joven desamarrando un panda de un poste, que imagen más peculiar tenían los que transitaban por el lugar.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó Nodoka a su hijo

-Sí mamá, debo le daré esto a Akane, no quiero que vuelva a correr peligro del viejo, o de alguien más- respondió Ranma nuevamente con tono de molestia.

-No te preocupes hijo, te aseguro que tu papá no volverá a molestarte ni intentar quitártelo, ¿verdad que no cielo?- preguntó la mujer al panda, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

- _ **Yo solo soy un buen panda…**_ \- se leía en el letrero en su mano.

-Pff- fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar el joven, jamás podría confiar en su padre.

-Entonces te esperamos más tarde hijo, ojalá encuentres a Akane a tiempo-

-Adiós mamá-, se despidió mostrándose más confiado de lo que en verdad estaba, ¿cómo es que había aceptado darle el kanzashi hoy? Hasta hace unos minutos intentaba evadir el tema con su madre a toda costa, pero dejarse vencer para esa mujer era imposible como para cualquier Saotome, y ante ella no tenía muchos contraataques que aplicar. Recordó su conversación en el restaurante mientras caminaba con incertidumbre…

 _INICIO DEL FLASHBACK…_

Pararon de reír pensando en el desafortunado Tokugawa, que se había atrevido a intentar estafar a Nodoka, eso sí que no pasaría ni en un millón de años, pero la mirada y la voz de la mujer volvieron a tornarse serias y tajantes.

-Volviendo a lo más importante hijo, ¿cuándo piensas darle su regalo a Akane?-

Ranma sudó frío –mamá ya te dije que lo haré, yo sabré cuándo será el momento-

Pero para su madre no fue suficiente, y decidió hablar con toda franqueza –Ranma ¿por qué crees que estoy con tu padre?-

Su hijo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿por qué le hacía esa pregunta a él? a decir verdad, él también quería saber la respuesta pero jamás se atrevió a hacerle esa pregunta directamente, nuevamente su madre lo sacaba completamente de su estado de calma con sus palabras.

Al ver que no respondía, su madre sólo sonrió con ternura a su hijo y continuó – Aunque no lo creas, tu padre fue muy apuesto en nuestros tiempos, muy apuesto- Ranma hizo una mueca de asco y su madre sólo sonrió –Pero no sólo era apuesto, era varonil, todo un guerrero, eso lo sacaste de él sin duda, cuando nos conocimos hablaba de lo grande que haría su escuela del Todo Vale, ¿sabes lo que me conquistó más de él?- Obviamente Ranma se quedó sin palabras otra vez y sólo negó con su cabeza. –Fue su confianza en sí mismo, tenía tanta confianza en él que me creí cada una de sus palabras, pienso que a veces aún las creo. Que haría grande su escuela, viajaría por todo Japón poniendo el nombre de la escuela del Todo Vale en alto, pero que en su camino quería a alguien tan hermosa como yo a su lado.- Ok, eso era demasiada información para Ranma.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Akane mamá?- preguntó con absoluta duda el joven.

\- ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes hijo? Una mujer no espera a alguien perfecto, pero al menos espera a alguien capaz de afrontar a todo, por ella, por su familia, o al menos por lo que cree, como tu papá con el arte…- Ranma seguía sin entender y su madre se percató de ello y comenzó a unir ambas situaciones.

-Akane se está convirtiendo en toda una mujer, hermosa, y aunque ahora no sea muy segura de sí misma pronto lo comenzará a ser, ¿qué crees que pase el día que venga un hombre completamente seguro de sus sentimientos y quiera hacerla su mujer?- Eso sí fue un golpe bajo para Ranma, el sólo pensarlo hacía que se revolviera su estómago en dolor- Yo también tenía otros pretendientes, incluso uno aprobado por mis padres, alguien "digno" de la familia y de mí, pero un día llegó Genma y simplemente su fortaleza me cautivó, no creas que eso no pasará con Akane. Tal vez seas el prometido aprobado por Soun, pero también debes convertirte en el elegido por ella- Ranma por fin comenzaba a entender, pero su madre siguió el ataque y la tortura.

-Tal vez un día llegue un hombre varonil, guapo, alto, con mucho cabello (¿de dónde salió eso? en fin), alguien que quiera darlo por todo por ella, y tal vez ella decida corresponderle también, darle todo su amor, su tiempo, sus besos, sus caric–

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá no me hagas pensar en esas cosas! El muchacho le interrumpió mientras movía sus manos en negación. Eso era horrible de imaginar, pero era aún peor escucharlo de su madre. –Además Akane es una boba, nunca se enamoraría solo por palabras bonitas, seguramente, esa marimacho- intentó sonar muy seguro cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada.

La mamá de Ranma lo miró eufórica, su hijo sí que tenía el mismo don de su padre, de hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera sin proponérselo, pero no a ella, así que le preguntó (golpeando su katana en el suelo) -¿Y supones que elegirá a alguien que sólo la insulta, crees que es lo mejor que un hombre puede hacer por ella?- Lo dijo algo molesta, pero recuperó su compostura y lanzó su última carta.

-Yo supe que alguien se le declaró, y además ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse con él, un tal Shinoure, Shikonure…-

-No menciones a Shinosuke mamá, eso solo fue un error- Respondió sin poder evitar su molestia y angustia, fue uno de los momentos más desconcertantes de su vida, ¿cómo es que su mamá sabía de ello y lo utilizaba en su contra?

-Pero pasó, y puede pasar nuevamente, Akane puede decidir estar con un hombre que le demuestre todo su amor, quedarse con él, casarse, tener hijos lejos de aquí ¡DIME! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Se lo dijo mientras le apuntaba con el mango de su katana.

-¡Ya entendí Ya entendí!- Dijo Ranma levantando los brazos en son de derrota, su mamá era invencible,-Está bien mamá, se lo daré y… respecto a tu pregunta NO, eso no es lo que quiero- Lo dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza y tristeza, es lo más cercano a una declaración que había logrado articular.

Su madre cambió su semblante inmediatamente, tanto que parecía que su molestia no hubiera existido –Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo, eres tan varonil, sabía que tomarías la mejor decisión- Se levantó a abrazarlo mientras él moría de la vergüenza.

-Además, no es que sea un anillo de compromiso, no quiero un problema de locas otra vez-

-Tienes razón hijo, no es un anillo, es aún mejor, y más valioso- Ella sólo sonrió ante el nervioso muchacho.

… Atrás de ellos una joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar eso último: no es un anillo, es aún mejor, y más valioso" Y los observó salir del restaurante.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Las palabras de su madre lo afectaron más de lo que le gustaba reconocer, no es que estuviera celoso ni nada de eso, _¿Quién se pondría celoso de esa marimacho?, además ni quién se fije en ella-_ pensaba queriéndose convencer a sí mismo. Pero la verdad es que recordaba cada uno de esos hombres que acosaban a SU PROMETIDA, las insinuaciones de Kuno, las miradas de Gonsunkugi, la intromisión de Ryoga, que además dormía con ella - _MALDITO CERDO-,_ todos los hombres que la atacaban para salir con ella cuando la conoció, y "ese", sólo pensar en él o escuchar su nombre le causaba malestares estomacales, lo que sucedió en Ryugenzawa cambió su perspectiva de la cosas, Akane es demasiado buena o ingenua para su pesar, si llegaba un hombre del que sintiera responsable no dudaría en quedarse con él – _esa tonta-_ y su mamá se aprovechaba de la situación para empujarlo a la decisión que más le costaría tomar. Que se iría lejos, se casaría con otro, tendría hijos, sacudió sus cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos –Eso no Akane, ¡tú eres MI prometida y hoy va a quedar claro!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a la casa Tendo con más confianza que al principio.

Nabiki no tardó en vender la información gustosa, esto sí que sería divertido y además pudo obtener cinco mil yenes de cada "prometida" de su cuñado. No sin antes advertirles que ni se atrevieran a intentar algo absurdo en su casa, o les enviaría las cuentas de reparación y con el interés al 200%, y viniendo de Nabiki Tendo no habría duda de que cumpliera su promesa.

.

-Esa tonta de Akane, no se saldrá con la suya, Ranchan es mío- pronunció Ukyo mientras caminaba tomando su espátula con mucha fuerza en sus manos.

-Seguro que Airen no querer darle regalo a chica violenta, debe haber hecho algún hechizo- pronunció la amazona con voz chillona y molesta.

\- Esa inútil no obtendrá nada de mi Ranma, Ranma mi amor yo sé que ese regalo es sólo mío, me lo darás y por fin sellaremos este maravilloso amor… O JO JO JO- Gritó mientras se iba gritando y saltando por los tejados con su traje de gimnasia y agitando su listón maliciosamente. 

.

.

Akane estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a casa, hasta que escuchó a ciertas personas correr detrás de ella, tres chicas que conocía perfectamente bien que le gritaron:

-¡AKANE, PREPARATE!-

Esta giró su cuerpo en posición de combate, no se imaginaba que tramaban las dichosas prometidas, pero no se saldrían con la suya.

CONTINUARÁ…

. . . . . .

Pues aquí está la continuación… dije que el anterior era el final, pero también sabía que no podía dejarlos con la intriga y lo volví a hacer, espero que el siguiente si sea el último… Sé que este capítulo no tiene el mismo toque de comedia que los anteriores, pero la decisión de darle el kanzanshi a Akane ameritaba su momento de seriedad y romanticismo, espero sus comentarios sobre el giro de esta historia, díganme ¿qué les pareció la aparición de Nabiki y las prometidas? Desde el capítulo 1 Ranma menciona su miedo a que ellas se enteren, así que para dar algo de acción se metieron a la historia.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que dieron Follow y dejaron sus Reviews a mi historia, es la primera que hago y fue maravilloso saber que fue de su agrado especialmente a **, ArlethVO, Nicolle769, rosefe-123, VeronicaDestroyer09, SARITANIMELOVE, , Ranko0103, Haruri Saotome y mooki.**

También debo agradecer a **Randuril** , que fue de gran apoyo e inspiración para este capítulo, me dijiste que fuera fiel a lo que deseaba escribir, y eso me motivó a hacer la escena de Ranma y Nodoka. Siempre quise escribir y dar solución a las razones de Nodoka por haber amado y aceptado a Genma. Gracias por darnos tus maravillosas e inspiradoras historias, y además darte el tiempo de brindarme tus consejos y sabiduría.

A **Rama84** por toda tu confianza, y además tu disposición para aconsejarme y hacer de esta historia aún más emocionante, el siguiente capítulo tendrá tu sello en él ;)


	5. Ella es mi Prometida

**REGALO**

 **PARTE 5**

 **ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo los tomé prestados en un momento de inspiración.**

Conforme Ranma avanzaba camino a la casa de los Tendo la seguridad que mostró ante su madre se iba mermando. Sí, sabía que era todo un hombre, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser darle un simple regalo a esa tonta de Akane?, ni que fuera un anillo, no significaba nada… muy adentro de su corazón sabía que era mentira, claro que significaba algo, pero una ligera mentirilla piadosa era lo que su orgullo necesitaba para seguir con su intención.

 _¿Dónde debería hacerlo? ¿En el dojo?_ —No, no, no, seguro que viene Nabiki tomando fotos y todos los demás burlándose— Ranma se preguntaba y se respondía sólo, mientras planeaba cómo entregarle el kanzashi a Akane.

 _¿En su habitación?_ —No, no, no, si me pongo nervioso y "algo" pasa dirá que soy un pervertido— Se imaginó en la habitación de Akane entregándole el regalo, ella con una de esas sonrisas que lo derriten, ojos brillosos llenos de ilusión y las manos empuñadas en su pecho, pero de una forma muy infantil, agradeciéndole dando saltitos graciosos para después darle un abrazo y un beso en los labios y él de la emoción se lanza sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta recién sacada de su jaula.

— ¿Qué rayos me ocurre, eso jamás va a pasar? Y con esa marimacho— Se dijo tratando de convencerse de que no deseaba lo que todos sabemos que deseaba.

Dio un respiro profundo, ni de su mente podía escapar de ponerse absolutamente nervioso cuando se trataba de hablar seriamente con Akane. Cuánto desearía estar en ese tejado dónde podía despejar su mente en la oscuridad de la noche, revelando sus secretos y sus miedos sólo a esas piezas de madera y las estrellas. —Claro, eso era, era el lugar perfecto. — se dijo a sí mismo, no podría haber lugar mejor.

.

.

— ¡AKANE, PREPARATE! — fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar a Akane cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, así que tomó una posición de defensa.

Siendo la chica amable que era hubiera podido detenerse a preguntar cuál era el problema, pero viendo la determinación de las tres prometidas no le dio tiempo de articular una sola palabra. Simplemente empezó a defenderse.

La primera en atacar fue Kodachi, con su listón trató de atrapar a Akane, pero esta saltó hacia atrás evitándola. La siguiente fue Ukyo, lanzándole algunas espátulas pequeñas, de tamaño regular como las que utilizaba al cocinar, pero gracias a la forma en que Akane se retiraba no pudo tocarla, además de que cada espátula daba en su lugar al listón de Kodachi, partiéndola en distintos pedazos.

El par de chicas gruñeron buscando más armas para atacar a la joven, dando paso a Shampoo que necesitaba estar más cerca de Akane para atacarla usando sus chúi. De las tres prometidas era la más fuerte, movía su manos rápidamente, Akane la evadía agachándose, bloqueando con sus brazos, pero comenzaba a cansarse. Se percató de una abertura en la defensa de Shampoo y le dio una patada en el pecho que le permitió alejarla unos cuantos metros y darse un respiro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? No tengo idea de por qué estamos luchando ¿Por qué hacen esto?— Les gritó Akane mientras jadeaba.

—No mentir Akane Tendo, chica usurera decirnos, tú robar regalo de Airen— Les respondió Shampoo apuntándola con el dedo.

—¿Pero de qué hablan? Nabiki, ya entiendo— Dijo lo último con voz muy baja, hablando para sí misma, Después se dirigió a ellas otra vez. —Yo no tengo nada, además ustedes no tienen que meterse conmigo si Ranma quiere darme algo— _Aunque no me ha dado algo y ya me está metiendo en problemas_ , al si tuviera el regalo al menos valdría la pena tanto problema.

—OJOJOJO Claro que no vamos a fiarnos en una chica sin clase como tú Akane Tendo, devuelve lo que es mío — Respondió Kodachi retomando la pelea, esta ocasión lanzando aros de gimnasia con picos.

—Vamos Akane pelea, tu hermana nunca nos hubiera dicho algo así si no estuviera segura — Gritó Ukyo corriendo al encuentro con Akane.

—No sé qué esperan de mí, pero no dejaré que se metan conmigo, ¡AQUÍ VOY! —

.

.

Ranma caminaba con ensoñación imaginando que todo sería perfecto esta vez, cuando escuchó algunos gritos a la distancia, y una risa que hubiera preferido no reconocer, sin duda eran esas locas. Corrió para averiguar de dónde venían tantos gritos y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, Akane esquivando lo que parecían ser unos simples aros de gimnasia y a Shampoo y Ukyo muy cerca de Akane dispuestas a atacarla, no intervenir era imposible.

De un saltó llegó donde se encontraban y se interpuso entre Akane y el resto de las chicas.

—¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? — Gritó Ranma furioso

—Ranma mi amor, has venido por mí, dame mi regalo y sellemos nuestro compromiso como un beso de amor OJOJOJO— Gritó emocionada Kodachi

Ranma sólo reaccionó con una cara de confusión mientras todas se le abalanzaban a la vez.

—Nosotras saberlo Airen, chica agresiva embrujarte para darle regalo—

—¿Pero qué?... — sólo balbuceó confundido el chico

—Lo sabemos todos Ranchan , tú le darás un regalo importante a Akane, pero YO soy tu prometida, ¡así que lucharé para obtener lo que es mío! — reclamó Ukyo.

Cuando todas se acercaban Ranma alzó a Akane en brazos y se retiraron justo antes del ataque triple.

—Akane, creo que no van a detenerse, voy a tener que ponerle fin a esto— Susurró Ranma mientras la colocaba en el piso.

—¿Y quién pidió tu ayuda bobo? sé defenderme sola— Le gritó de forma orgullosa la peliazul, buscando con sus gritos ocultar el sonrojo por verlo preocupado por ella, pero de pronto suavizó su tono —además, tú eres un chico, no puedes golpearlas ¿cómo pretendes ponerle fin a esto?— dijo con un toque de timidez demasiado femenino para no derretirse. _Talvez al fin dejará en claro sus sentimientos y terminará sus otros compromisos._ Pensó Akane ilusionada.

—Tienes razón— respondió Ranma, provocando que Akane abriera sus ojos en sorpresa e ilusión, como si hubiera escuchado lo que ella pensaba. —No puedo golpearlas siendo chico, pero sí puedo defendernos de otra manera— Tomó una cubeta con agua que se encontraba cerca y se arrojó agua encima. —Estoy listo— habló con voz de mujer.

Akane lo miró con cara de molestia —Saotome— definitivamente no era eso lo que tenía en mente, pero qué se le podía hacer, era su manera de protegerla siempre.

Rápidamente Ranko y Akane bloquearon los golpes y armas de las tres chicas. Ranko luchaba con Shampoo, no le gustaba pelear con chicas así que sus movimientos se enfocaban más en bloquear que atacar, teniendo como objetivo quitarle a la amazona sus armas. Al mismo tiempo esquivaba los nuevos listones de Kodachi, más cortos que el anterior, dejando que Akane luchara con Ukyo, pelear contra su amiga de la infancia aún era incómodo para él.

Por su parte, Akane jadeaba intentando bloquear los ataques de Ukyo intentando a su vez atacarla con patadas y golpes con sus brazos. Más adelante, Akane logró lanzar una patada en los brazos de Ukyo provocando que arrojara su espátula. Comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en lo que Akane tenía ligeramente más ventaja ahora, logrando propinarle una patada en el pecho de la cocinera, después en una barrida la atacó a los tobillos, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Ranko no la tenía nada fácil, el orgullo de la amazona era más imponente que el de cualquiera de las chicas, pero sabía que si no la detenía podía lastimar seriamente a Akane. Con Kodachi era más sencillo, se valía de trucos que esquivaba fácilmente, no como la primera vez que combatieron. Pero ya no quería seguir jugando el mismo juego cada vez, tenía que terminar esa pelea sin sentido.

Ranko se detuvo, respiró profundamente y dejó de atacar, volvió a un lado de Akane que jadeaba frente a una Ukyo cansada en el suelo y solamente la abrazó, nadie dijo nada, solo observaban a las dos chicas en un cálido pero extraño abrazo. Él sabía que eso no cambiaba nada, ni mucho menos las detendría, pero al menos logró la confusión y el factor sorpresa que esperaba.

—Ranma ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Akane completamente asustada, sonrojada, sorprendida, ¿de qué otra manera podría estar?

—Tú solo calla y espera boba— le susurró Ranko muy cerca de su oído.

—¿Que espere? ¿A qu…? ¡Ah! — Ranko tomó sus rodillas y su espalda, haciendo que Akane se tomara de su cuello y saltó justo en el momento que las tres chicas se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente, en un ataque de celos y molestia peor que antes.

Ranko provocó a las chicas intencionalmente, comenzó a evitarlas dando círculos y antes de que lo imaginaran ya estaban las tres chicas enredadas en el listón de Kodachi, completamente inmóviles. Las tres gritaban diciendo cosas sin sentido, lloraban y jadeaban. Sólo observaron a Akane y Ranko absolutamente confundidas, mientras sacudían sus ropas.

Lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar fue a Ranko diciéndoles—Lo siento chicas, Akane es mi prometida y la defenderé a toda cosa— Dedicándoles una mirada con cierta ternura, si la conocieran mejor entenderían que se trataba de una despedida al estilo Saotome. Las chicas lloraron amargamente, fue una derrota en combate y algo más.

Tomando a Akane de la mano, salió corriendo junto con ella dirigiéndose a casa juntos de manera silenciosa, hablar ahora sería absolutamente difícil para los dos.

.

.

Se encontraban en la cena los Tendo y los Saotome, nuevamente un extraño silencio predominaba, con excepción de los ruidos que provocaba el tío Genma, que comía como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, o como si no hubiera comido esta tarde.

Ranma y Akane no se habían dirigido palabra desde que volvieron y Nabiki no podía evitar la curiosidad que la embriagaba, ¿sería que esas chicas no hicieron nada con la información vendida?, no era como la ocasión que informó a medio Nerima sobre la boda y todos comenzaron a llegar como si estuvieran obsequiando algo, el silencio era algo que Nabiki Tendo no toleraba, así que se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo el día de hoy chicos, sucedió algo interesante en la escuela? — sonriendo inocentemente.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? — Gritó Akane golpeando la mesa poniéndose de pie.

—¿A ti qué te importa? — Dijo Ranma que se había puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que su prometida.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron petrificados, por primera vez la pelea no era entre Ranma y Akane, por fin lo entendían, tanto la pareja como los demás, muchos de sus problemas no eran por ellos, eran todos los demás que siempre estaban entrometiéndose.

Los prometidos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, como fuera un combate más que luchar juntos pero esta vez sólo fue un acuerdo para salir de casa. Sabían que de seguir ahí la guerra no terminaría y jamás los dejarían en paz. Ranma azotó la puerta de la casa al salir, de esos golpes que dicen "y nadie se atreva a seguirnos".

Todos se miraron impactos y Nabiki agregó—Uy que sensibles—y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

Por treinta minutos caminaron por las silenciosas calles de Nerima sin decir una palabra, por el momento no las necesitaban sólo necesitaban un respiro de la ruidosa familia que tantos problemas les habían causado ese día.

—Creo que ya pasó tiempo suficiente, podemos volver—

— ¿A casa? Oh, yo creí que…— Akane se quedó callada, no podía revelar lo que esperaba, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un regalo, unas palabras, una respuesta sobre lo que ocurrió en la tarde al pelear con las otras prometidas? ni ella sabía, talvez quería todo, pero era mucho esperar y presionar a Ranma de esa manera.

Ranma la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo de vuelta a casa, derrumbando todas sus ilusiones, pero nuevamente la sorprendió sujetando su cintura y dando saltos hacia el tejado.

Otros diez silenciosos minutos transcurrieron, el silencio y la belleza de esa noche de marzo, con un clima perfecto y una luna menguante como si les ofreciera más privacidad y una sonrisa hicieron a Akane sentirse relajada como si pudiera hablar por primera vez.

—¿Ha sido divertido no? —

—¿Divertido? — Respondió el chico de la trenza confundido.

—Desde que ustedes llegaron cada día son aventuras y sorpresas, creo que hasta para Nabiki y Kasumi ha sido pues, interesante—

—Ni que lo digas, sobre todo para Nabiki, ha sabido sacarle provecho a la situación— Ambos rieron relajándose, agradeciendo poder romper el hielo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Ranma? — girando a verlo a los ojos, con un poco de seriedad y miedo.

—Eh, yo…— el chico balbuceó mientras jugaba con sus dedos. " _Akane puede decidir estar con un hombre que le demuestre todo su amor"._ Recordó las palabras de su madre, el temor de perder a Akane le enfundaba todo el valor que necesitaba, y él era Ranma Saotome, él nunca perdía, aunque su orgullo no era nada, comparado con loq eu le pedía a gritos su corazón. —Es que yo… tengo que darte algo, eh, aquí está— Y saco de su pantalón un pequeño pañuelo rojo con flores moradas, en él venía envuelto una hermosa peineta tradicional japonesa, de color dorado con pequeñas piedras azules incrustadas, eran unas flores de nobilis hermosas, era más de lo que Akane se había imaginado, y definitivamente era mejor que un pastillero, pero ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Es, es hermoso, gracias Ranma, lamento que por esto hayas tenido que pasar tantos problemas— Y vaya que fueron más de los que ella imaginaba.

—¿Te gusta? — Fue lo único que pudo responder

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me encanta! — Respondió la chica observando su regalo con mucha devoción

—Era de mi mamá, y no podía dárselo a nadie más—

—Claro, supongo que porque ella te lo pidió ¿verdad? —

—Sí, digo no, bueno sí— Llegó el momento de hablar, vamos Saotome tú puedes tú puedes, se dijo a sí mismo. —No, fue sólo por eso, mamá me dijo que se lo diera a quién yo quisiera, para ah, cuando yo quisiera ah… ¡TÚ ENTIENDES! —le gritó en su nerviosismo.

Akane se agitó moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y lo observó más confundida que antes.

—Lo siento, no quise gritarte, ah ¿por qué es tan difícil? — Dijo en voz alta lo que creyó solo decir para sí, pero comentó. —Medijoqueselodieraalachicaqueamara— Dijo todo tan rápido que se le entendió muy poco, o será que Akane en su nerviosismo no supo entenderlo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué dijiste? — Pidió muy nerviosa y el chico suspiró.

—Me… dijo… que se lo diera… a… lachicaqueamara. — Hizo lo mejor que pudo, provocando un silencio incómodo por algunos segundos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Lo que le dijiste a las chicas?, que eh, pues yo ¿Soy tu prometida? —

—Siempre has sido mi prometida tonta —

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero idiota!—

Agacharon sus cabezas completamente apenados observando sus pies. Eran demasiadas emociones para digerir en ese momento y por eso seguían teniendo sus típicas reacciones, pero todo estaba tan pacífico, Ranma estaba declarando sus sentimientos, a su manera, y lo hizo con sus otras prometidas, Akane no debía complicar más la situación.

—¿Entonces tú quieres que seamos prometidos? Me refiero a, ¿Tú lo quieres? — Preguntó Akane, era lo único que necesitaba saber.

—¿Tú quieres Akane? ¿Tú quieres ser mi prometida? — Dijo observando a sus ojos cafés que por poco lo hacen desmayar. Ya estaba hecho, sólo esperaba su respuesta.

Akane por un momento se quedó muda, su corazón se detuvo, todo en su mente y su corazón gritaba ¡SÍ, SÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ! pero no podía articular palabra alguna, eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado, era mucho mejor, era perfecto.

Se quedó callada más de lo que debía, poniendo a Ranma absolutamente nervioso, preocupado sería poco decir y el rostro que se iba formando en decepción de su prometido la hizo reaccionar, él se puso de pie a punto de saltar bajo el tejado, quería correr, desaparecer, esconderse peor que una avestruz y llorar por haber sido rechazado, pero antes de lograrlo Akane le gritó.

—¡No! — Sujetando su mano, tan cruel era que prologaba su rechazo. —No te vayas, no te he dado mi respuesta…Ranma yo — Ella tampoco era muy buena con las palabras cuando a su prometido se trataba, pero necesitaba darle una respuesta, él lo merecía por todas las molestias que se había tomado con ella, así que tomó el valor para darle una respuesta más clara. Se paró de puntas con sus pies para estar más a su altura y se acercó a él de manera torpe y lo besó.

Ranma no reaccionó al principio seguía con los ojos abiertos, no lo podía creer, sus labios estaban junto a los de Akane y ella lo había hecho, era tan confuso, pero tan placentero, que no pudo hacer más que entregarse, la tomó de la cintura y respondió ese beso que supo mejor que los helados de fresa que tanto había disfrutado, los labios de Akane era lo mejor que había probado, al inicio torpe pero al final dulce y cariñoso, era perfecto, era ahí dónde quería estar siempre, hasta que Akane se detuvo, necesitaba respirar.

— Está bien, quiero ser tu prometida Ranma— Le dijo ella mirando a los ojos de su prometido en un tono coquetamente inocente.

—¿Está bien? ¿Cómo qué está bien? Definitivamente ser romántica no es lo tuyo marimacho, auch— Recibió un ligero codazo de su prometida en el abdomen pero no podía estar más feliz —Claro, sabía que no resistirías el encanto Saotome— y antes de recibir un codazo de su casi romántica prometida la besó nuevamente, eso comenzaba a ser delicioso. —Creo que te daré regalos más seguido marimacho—

—Cállate bobo— Akane le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su prometido pero siguieron besándose a la luz de la luna, sí había sido un buen día después de todo.

Cada año después Ranma esperaría 3 días después del White Day para darle un regalo a Akane, ya que ese día celebrarían también el inicio de su noviazgo y compromiso.

.

.

En la entrada de la casa Tendo se veía a una mujer con una katana amenazando a toda la familia que intentaba cruzar por las puertas, todos se habían quedado con las ganas de ir a fisgonear lo que hacían Ranma y Akane pero ahora contaban con Nodoka Saotome, alguien tenía que asegurar que su hijo se convirtiera en todo un hombre. Todos la miraban asustados, no había nada que puedan hacer para arruinar el momento de los prometidos.

FÍN.

.

.

.

Finalmente está aquí, no tengo palabras para disculpar casi dos meses de ausencia pero espero que con éste final haya valido la pena. Siempre quise hacer algo apegado al manga, así que no podía quitarle lo tímido a Ranma y lo ruda a Akane, con todo corazón deseo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. No puedo dejar de agradecer a los que comentaron y me dieron follow… a **, ArlethVO, Nicolle769, rosefe-123, VeronicaDestroyer09, SARITANIMELOVE, , Ranko0103, Haruri Saotome y mooki y Elisa Ventura,** que bueno que les gustara esta pequeña historia **.**

A **Rama84** por su apoyo y consejos a pesar que tiene mucho trabajo con sus propios fics y todo el equipo de **Acción Otaku SK1227** , nuevos amigos que descubrí en éste mundo y me han alentado a seguir cumpliendo nuevas metas.


End file.
